


On The First Day of Smutmas...

by WithLovingRegards



Category: Jem Jammer, Jemjammer (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kinky, Knotting, M/F, M/M, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithLovingRegards/pseuds/WithLovingRegards
Summary: 1/25 days of Smutmas. Featuring Jylliana and Max from the Podcast Jem Jammer
Relationships: Jylliana/Lachlan, Jylliana/Lachlan/Max, Jylliana/Lachlan/Max/Trouble, Jylliana/Max, Jylliana/Trouble, Lachlan/Max





	1. Chapter 1

Max’s arms wrapped around Jyll like a vice, his chest pressed against her back as one arm fell snug around her belly while the other crossed her chest to restrain her. Jyll’s breath was coming out short and uneven, constantly changing the tempo as the wolf man kissed and nibbled at the skin on her neck. As he suckled at the skin, very likely leaving a mark that the whole world could see, the woman let out a low moan, almost hiccuping when the sharpness of his fangs scraped against her.

“Max, Lachlan is going to be so upset he missed this.”

Max pulled his girlfriend closer, pulling her hips towards him so her soft ass could cushion his throbbing dick, making him growl softly into her ear. A small shiver went through her entire body, her mind racing towards all the things that Max could and would do to her, right here, right now. His fingers started to caress her through her clothes as his soft voice spoke to her.

“Well, it’s not my fault he had to stay on the ship while we had business to attend to. We can always make it up to him when we get back.”

“Is that your excuse to have more sex?”

“It’s my excuse to suck him dry like I’ve wanted to for the past week. But right now, I need to fuck you. So if you’d kindly help me strip you?”

Jyll was already pulling at her clothes before any of his other dirty words could really settle into her mind and make her fumble like an inexperienced idiot. Instead she focused on the man, the way he moved her around to expose her, how he would leave little kisses on her neck and shoulder as clothes started to come off, and she loved the way his breathing would go ragged any time she brushed a part of herself against him. They didn’t remove all their clothes, because the two of them knew by the tension in the air that this was going to be quick, but it didn’t mean much as soon as Max slid into her.

Jyll let out a high pitched gasp as her lover pushed inside of her, surprised at how quickly he’d gotten so hard and ready for her. With the first thrust, he took his time, enjoying the slow push as she greedily took every inch of him until their bodies met one another, and even then he bent at an awkward angle just to get all of his cock inside of her to press against her end. His growl came back as soon as she clenched around him and her nails started to dig into his arms.

“Fuck,” Jyll swore, doing her best to keep her knees from wobbling out of the sheer pleasure she felt. Max moved to catch her ear lobe between his lips, sucking, licking, and biting as his movements kept their slow pace. Every time he pulled out of her, the woman would release a whimper, followed by a relieved groan once he pushed back inside of her. Her small noises, that he knew she was not aware she made, always drove him insane.

“You don’t know sinful you are, do you Jylliana?” he whispered, moving one of his hands to cup a breast as his fingers flicked her nipple, “You have absolutely no idea exactly what you do to me.”

A sharp thrust up made her miss a breath, her ass pushing against him in rhythm automatically as he started to pick up the pace. Already starting to feel overwhelmed, Jyll couldn’t experience all the sensations as well as enjoy the way the man’s words worked their way down to her pussy.

“You make me so crazy, all I want to do is pin you down and fuck you again and again, just to hear your sounds.”

As his fingers pinched Jyll’s nipple, Max’s other hand moved through different layers of clothes until her could reach the woman’s clit, groaning himself when she moaned at the smallest touch to her button.

“One day I want to see how far I can go before I’m on the edge of breaking you. How many times can I make you come before you’re begging me to stop, or better yet, beg me to never stop.”

His thick fingers continued to swirl around Jyll’s clit, the noise so indecent as she continued to grow wetter and wetter for him. Her hips moved, trying to get a firmer touch from him, and the chuckle that passed the wolf’s lips dripped with lust.

Wordlessly, Max started to pound into Jylliana’s center, making sure he hit hard and fast while he also roughly handled her clit. Jyll’s legs spread a little, to give him a better reach towards her as well as the fact that she was having a hard time being able to stand up on her own.

“Fuck, Max! Ah!”

He loved the way she said his name. It always sounded so hopelessly lost, like she was out in the middle of space and he was her only lifeline. Her whimpers started to grow more and more frantic, and he knew she was already on the sweet edge. He wouldn’t have to do much more to get her there.

“Keep calling for me, my sweetest Goddess. Moan my name, scream it. I want the whole planet to know who you belong to. Say it Jylliana. Say it.”

“You,” Jyll huffed, pushing her hands out to hold herself up against the wall as Max continued to rock inside of her, his cock taking up more and more room inside of her, “Fuck Max, I belong to you.”

Gods, he wanted to kiss her so badly, give her a reward for doing as he’d said. But just the way she’d said it, so matter of factly, nearly brought him, making him growl as he kept his orgasm at bay for only a moment. Long enough to ask her, “Let me fill you Jylliana.”

The Aasimar nodded her head frantically, unable to respond with words as the white out of her own climax drew near, and Max took her as fast as he could. His teeth dug into the thick flesh connecting her neck and shoulder, not enough to make her bleed but to keep her in place, and his orgasm hit. As every wave of his lust came pouring out, he continued to thrust into her, filling her to the very brim as a scream deafened his ears. His cock engorged, locking him inside of her as the mixture of her juices and his seed spilled down their thighs. 

Jyll continued to whimper as small aftershocks rang throughout her body, since Max’s knot was still thrumming inside her pussy, and the woman felt light headed.

When both of their breathing had finally gone back to normal, and the sexy aspect of their connection had finally worn off, Jyll and Max were able to laugh about the weird waddle they’d had to do to sit in the closest chair. Max held Jylliana close and kissed at the bruising bite he’d left on her skin, laping at the skin as well to try and relieve the small pains she was surly feeling. 

Jyll leaned against the man, the sides of their faces touching so Max could rub the side of his face against hers. He did his best to place a kiss on her cheek, but the angle they found themselves in was a tad bit awkward for cuddling.

“Wish I had finished the other way so I could kiss you while we waited.”

“If we just made out the entire time, we probably would have just gone a second round.”

“You make that sound like it’s a bad thing,” Max huffed in fake offense. Jylliana lightly bonked the side of her head to his.

“You already have enough of an apology to make to Lachlan later. We’ll need sleep at some point.”


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyll is punished (?). She can look, but she can't touch

There were times when managing the ship could be kind of boring. Most times because they were flying around the emptiness of space with nothing to do but fly and maybe pick up a couple conversations happening in every room. Or watch as Wyn tried to cheat Mr. Hurst out of everything he had.  
But the most dull time to be stuck in the helm was for the night shifts. Almost everyone aboard was asleep, or meditating, with not a single bit of action going on. All Jyll could do was… watch people sleep. Which made her hope that she didn’t look like a complete idiot when she was passed out between her two boyfriends.

Speaking of those devils, Jyll turned most of her attention to focus on the room they usually shared together to look at their sleeping faces, and the Cleric couldn’t help but smile. Both Lachlan and Max, snuggled up together in bed under their thick duvet. They were moving around in their sleep, which was strange, because they usually slept like rocks. And Lachlan’s breath seemed to be a little bit labored-

The moment everything clicked together in her brain, Jyll could feel as her face turned red, with the darkness of her cheeks a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

“Those assholes are fucking without me! They know I can see-!”

As if knowing she was sputtering with her anger, Max looked up, knowing the way in which she liked to watch them, and pulled the covers down enough for her to see their faces.

Lachlan’s eyes were closed tightly, with him biting his lip as carefully as he could as Max… well, looking at the movement under the blanket, he seemed to be slowly stroking the Half-Orc’s dick, milking him the way he knew the man loved it. Soft noises were coming from him, a mixture of deep purrs and the whining sound that struck down to Jyll’s core. If she wasn’t so focused on her boys, she would have been able to feel how wet she already was just watching them.

“Don’t hold yourself back, my good boy. Jylliana’s watching, and you know how much she loves to hear you.”

Following the command Max gave him, Lachlan stopped nibbling at his thick bottom lip, opening his mouth to let out a groan.

“Bet you thought you got out clean last time, didn’t you Jylliana?” Max mumbled, no longer talking to the person before him, “Misbehave and not get punished? I don’t think so.”

Max moved his head so that he could pull Lachlan into a kiss, all the while starting to stroke him harder and faster. Lachlan gasped into the kiss but put a hand on the man’s fuzzy face to keep him close, deepening the kiss for his own pleasure.

“Damn it. Shit. Fuck! Goddess, why have you done this?” Jyll swore, her nails digging into the wood of the chair’s armrest.

With that stupid, handsome smirk he always had, Max rolled on top of the larger man, dislodging the duvet from their naked bodies, leaving the woman with the delicious view of the wolf man’s rear end as Lachlan’s huge hand went to cup the entirety of Max’s ass cheek.

“Lachlan, my love. Can you tell me the benefit of being a good boy in bed? Of listening to your boyfriend when he tops you and orders you follow his every word?”

Two of Lachlan’s large fingers moved, and that’s when Jyll noticed that both of them were glistening with spit, almost dripping with it.

“You let me fuck you.”

Slowly, the Half-Orc pushed his two fingers inside of Max, making sure to be gentle and taking his time until both digits were deep inside him.

Max growled, moving to delicately bite at his lover’s corded neck. Lachlan moaned and continued to move his fingers, in and out, slowly but surely picking up the pace. As he continued to finger him, Max moved with each push, grinding against the man’s cock as his own grew harder and harder. Soon, they were both moaning and groaning as one, sweat starting to bead at their foreheads. Lachlan’s entire body soon started to shake, causing his breath to come out ragged, all while he pumped into Max’s ass, moving his fingers as he did so. Every now and then, he would slow down so his thumb could play around the ring of Max’s ass, massaging the sensitive skin and causing the man on top to let out of deep and huffed moan.

Once Lachlan’s fingers were moving effortlessly inside of Max’s asshole, Lachlan sent his top a pleading look, more than overjoyed when Max gave him his nod of approval. Removing his fingers, and taking a second to suck at them long enough to earn a snarl of pleasure from Max, he moved both his hands down to the wolf man’s hip to place him at the tip of his cock. For a couple moments, Lachlan teased his hole, brushing against him but not entering, letting Max feel just how hard and throbbing he was, how excited he was for the chance to fuck him and give to him the pleasure in which he usually received.

Jyll could see it in their faces when neither of them could stand the teasing, and Lachlan sank into Max in a single stroke, with their groans of pleasure harmonizing together, making the woman moan herself. She was too caught up in the image of it all to keep her sounds in check, but squirmed in her seat, her thick thighs rubbing together to relieve the pressure building between them.

“How does it feel Jylliana?” Max interrupted, “Sitting up there in the helm while our good, giant boyfriend fucks me. And all you can do is watch.”

Almost every other word was punctuated with a thrust and gasping breaths between the men. Every grunt they shared was like a physical blow to Jyll, and she could imagine herself in Max’s place, with the large Half-Orc pushing into her pussy just like this, and could even remember the muted pleasure of that feeling. She could also feel the jealousy of not being there bubbling up in her chest, but it was also mixed with a certain excitement of watching them together.

Watching them kiss was alone almost as intoxicating at watching them fuck, because most of the time she was blinded by her own pleasure that she just couldn’t see them interacting. But now that’s all she could do, watch as they muffled each others sounds between their lips until they had to come up for breath. Lachlan, the giant he was, couldn’t help the high pitched whine he always let out when the sensations overwhelmed him, and Max was careless, getting so enthusiastic that he could get a little rough and messy with his kisses and bites. Their kisses were just them making love to each other with their mouths, and it rendered Jyll almost motionless.

Max and Lachlan sat up then, with the wolf man wrapping his legs as best he could around the Half-Orc’s thick waist, with Max cursing as Lachlan’s swollen cock sank deeper inside of him, wedding them as close as they could possibly get.

“Oh Max,” Lachlan mewled, wrapping his muscled arms around his boyfriend, pressing him down deeper into his lap as if they could get any closer together.

Max’s hands went to Lachlan’s shoulders for leverage as he started to bounce on the man, staring deeply into his eyes at the same time.

“What do you think about our lovely girlfriend watching us, good boy? She gets this whole show to herself but she doesn’t get to feel you. She doesn’t get to feel like me, with you filling me to the very brim. Does that turn you on, Lachlan? Knowing she’s there and knowing that you’re driving her wild.”

“Fuck!” Lachlan swore, letting loose a quick couple thrusts before he could respond with a quiet “Yes.”

“I want you to come inside me, Lachalan. Jylliana still has five hours left on her shift, and I want her to regret every minute of it. Come inside me, and then when you get your breath back, I want to fuck you until you forget your name.”

Lachlan lost his breath with a squeak, but nodded his head at the command and kissed Max like a lifeline, going into overdrive. He held the smaller man down as he used his powerful hips to thrust up and up inside of him, the sound of their skin pounding together almost deafening to the ear.

Lachlan quickly pulled away from the kiss, face pure bliss, letting out a roar as he came inside Max, causing a chain reaction as the other man growled one last time and came himself, making a mess of Lachlan’s toned stomach as his knotted cock rubbed his cum between them.

All three of them were breathing heavily, Jyll now coming to her senses as she watched the two untangle from one another and do a tired and gentle clean up, talking softly enough to each other that the blood rushing to the woman’s head was enough to muffle all sound.

And damn it, she was still incredibly horny. She wanted nothing more than to rush down to them and beg for them to do something, anything, to her. Unfortunately, that would only end in their fiery deaths as the ship crashed into the vastness of space and it’s many, many floating rocks and asteroids.

Max, who seemed like he’d gained some kind of mind reading abilities, addressed her as if she had been talking in the room with them.

“If you come back to us after your shift is over and prove to me that you haven’t played with that delectable pussy of yours, I’ll make sure that you’re compensated for this cruel torture. But, whatever you think is best for you, my love.”

That son of a bitch was going to take the only relief she could get for some promise of sex five hours from now? That piece of shit had another thing coming to him when she was through with tonight.

But it was safe to say she endured the next three rounds they had with her hands firmly attached to the arm rest.


End file.
